I'm Sorry
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Elsa gets frustrated with Anna's normal behavior one day, and instead of talking to her, she talks behind her back to friend. Naturally Anna overhears the conversation. Now Anna is acting "normal" and Elsa doesn't like it. When she finds out that she is the cause, she must now apologize. Elsanna (No Incest)


**A/N: This was sitting in my One-shot folder and I thought, hey, they might like this. I hope this will tide guys over. Even just a little bit before I update Strawberry Thief.**

 **I don't own Frozen or any of the mentioned Disney characters. Just the idea. Please enjoy!  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**

Elsa Snow was quietly fuming in the North Mountain High School library. She had secluded herself to the back of the room, so she could wallow in her irritation. She sat in the wooden chair and let out a long sigh which followed with a groan. Normally it would be about school work, or a mishap with a fellow student or two. But no, it was her beautiful, loyal, funny, but often eccentric girlfriend, Anna Moor. She loved the ginger haired girl, don't get her wrong, but sometimes, she could be a bit much. The energy she exerted every day in every antic she came up with, or got involved with, was stifling to the introverted blonde. She could never be calm and do something! Oh no, she had to be energized and often reckless.

Like today, according to a friend of hers, she had been told that Anna had challenged Gaston to a race down the hall, while everyone was still walking around. Naturally he agreed, he was never one to turn down a chance to brag and show off. They set their things down and Anna counted down. When she yelled go, the two of them barreled down the hallway. Gaston won due to his size, but Anna thanked him for participating before going to grab her bag and head off to class, like nothing even happened.

The next thing she did actually got her injured, it was a minor one, but it was still an injury! She was in gym with her class, and they had to run up and down the bleachers. Anna thought it would be easier if she jumped them by twos. But when she made it to the bottom row, she missed the steps and fell on her side. This she heard from Anna herself, but Elsa still worried about her.

"Why did you do that? What if it had been four instead of two? You might have been worse off!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Oh Els, don't worry so much! I was trying something new, but it didn't work, it's okay." Anna smiled with a casual shrug. But Elsa didn't think it was okay.

"And what about your race with Gaston today? What if you had hurt someone or yourself then? Why did you even do it?" Elsa asked incredulously.

"Oh it was a dare, I lost the race, but I won the dare! So now Peter owes me seven chocolate bars!" Anna beamed proudly. Elsa couldn't believe it. Anna ran down a crowded hallway for chocolate? Who does that?

"Hey, are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly. After her explanation she had heard Elsa let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I was just worried is all, but listen, I need to head to the library for study hall. I'll see you later okay?" Elsa asked, her voice mixed with an ominous calmness. Something that Anna did not see. But she _did_ notice that Elsa did not give her her usual goodbye kiss. Now she sensed that something was off. So she decided to secretly follow Elsa and see if something was the matter, then confront her and try and help.

Which lead to the current moment. Elsa in the library. She had been in study hall for a short time now, but her frustration about Anna, for some reason, had not faded. She leaned back in the chair and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"What's with the sighing?" a familiar voice asked. Elsa shifted her eyes to a large blonde boy approaching her. Kristoff Bjorgman, her and Anna's mutual friend.

"Hello Kristoff, I need someone to talk to" Elsa confessed weakly.

"Have you tried talking to Anna? She's a good listener when she isn't talking" Kristoff offered kindly with a chuckle as he sat down next to her. He thought he was funny.

"No, I can't talk to her, it is about her!" Elsa ground out.

"Is she okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course, but it's- I'm frustrated with her" Elsa confessed tiredly. This made the boy raise a surprised brow.

"Really? That doesn't sound like you, what's going on?" he asked. Elsa sat up properly as she got ready to speak again.

"It's just, she ran down the hallway for a dare that involved chocolate! And then she fell down the bleachers because she wanted to see if she could finish the drill more quickly, but she hurt herself instead!" Elsa explained, her frustration evident. Seeing as she ran her fingers through her swept back bangs.

"Well that does sound a lot like Anna, so what is the problem?" Kristoff asked, there was a bit of humor in his voice.

"Why can't she be more rational about things? It's not just the race or the bleachers! She's always doing some kind of inappropriate antic at school! What if one day she takes it too far and she gets seriously hurt or in trouble? I love her, Kristoff. I really do, but sometimes the things she does are just too much. I wish she would act normally for just one day!" Elsa ranted before catching her breath. Kristoff, who had been quiet through the whole thing, thought about Elsa's words. But little did the two know, was that a certain ginger haired girl had heard the entire conversation, and more importantly, Elsa's rant. So now, with growing tears in her blue eyes, and a trembling lower lip she fled the library and went to her locker before checking out and driving home for the rest of the day, her heart aching deeply. Luckily it was Friday, so her absence would not draw too much attention.

XOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Monday had rolled around, Elsa could not have been happier and anxious. Anna had completely disappeared over the weekend. Normally she would bombard the blonde with fun ideas they could do over the weekend. But Elsa didn't hear from her lovely red head the entire two days. Elsa tried to call her on Saturday, and even visited her house, but her mother had told her that Anna had a few errands to run, so she wouldn't return for some time. Her mother even gave her this odd look as she said so. Elsa tried again on Sunday, but no one had been home. A bit disheartened, she decided to wait for Monday. She wanted to talk to her bouncy girlfriend about last Friday.

"I hope Anna is okay" Elsa said worriedly as she waited by her ginger's locker. She always walked her to first period. She waited, and waited, and just as she had dwelled deep into her train of thought, a voice broke it.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking my locker"

"Oh I'm sorry; I was just waiting for- Anna!" Elsa said as she turned to see the girl she had been worried about and waiting for. But what she saw shocked her. The Anna that was standing before her, looked completely the same, yet also different. This Anna was wearing her usual type of attire. A pair of green jeans and a pink tunic. The blonde noted the missing snowflake pendent that she had given to the girl on their one month anniversary. This made her frown. One thing that confused her, was the fact that Anna's usual twin braids had been unraveled and twisted up into a regal bun. Her bangs hung free however. But what both confused and worried Elsa the most, was the fact that Anna's face held almost no emotion. It was just a neutral expression. Her usually bright blue eyes now faded, just like Anna's smile.

"Anna! Where have you been? I tried to get a hold of you all weekend!" Elsa exclaimed. Anna gave a curt nod of acknowledgement,

"I am aware Elsa, however I found that a few things required my attention, so I apologize for ignoring you" Anna said with a monotone voice. Elsa was very confused now. No good morning hug; or brief, animated discussion on Anna's latest dream? This was concerning.

"Anna are you okay? You seem a little different today" Elsa pointed out.

"I am quite alright Elsa, but we should hurry, our classes are starting soon. There won't be a story today" Anna said, still holding no emotion. She then started to walk towards the class, Elsa hesitantly following.

"Hey Anna! I got those chocolate bars for ya!" a happy voice called as Elsa and Anna walked down the hallway. Anna turned to see Peter Pan skipping happily towards her. A polite smile graced her freckled face.

"Hello Peter, thank you for the chocolate" Anna said calmly. This took Peter and Elsa by surprise, normally Anna would be bouncing for joy.

"Are you okay Anna? You're usually more excited when I bring you chocolate" Peter said, now frowning with great discourage.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine, but it's a bit _unusual_ to act out just for chocolate, but I did win the dare fair and square, so I'll be taking those" she smiled a bit wider as she claimed the chocolate. But she didn't eat it right off the bat like she normally did. Nor did she eagerly offer one to Elsa. Instead, she asked,

"Elsa, would you like a chocolate bar? I understand lunch is in a few hours, but it wouldn't hurt to keep one" Anna said before presenting the bar. Peter was very dumbfounded by Anna's unusual behavior.

"S-Sure" Elsa stuttered out before taking it and setting it in her backpack's left pocket. Anna hummed her approval before turning her attention back to her fellow ginger haired friend.

"Peter, I need to talk to you later, if you don't mind" Anna said. Peter stared at the girl, but when he saw a flash in her eyes, his own widened a bit.

"Sure thing Anna, later guys" Peter said before leaving. The two girls voiced their goodbyes, but did not make their way towards their next class. Not just yet.

"Anna?" Elsa asked nervously. Anna gave her an expectant look, waiting for her to continue.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked carefully, but there was an inkling of hope in her voice. She wanted to know what was wrong with her dear Anna.

"I'm fine Elsa, what makes you worry all of a sudden?" Anna asked, but a small waiver mixed with her voice.

"What makes me-? Anna! You didn't call me, or text me all weekend! And when I went to your house, you weren't there! I was worried, and now you're acting strange! You normally don't act this way!" Elsa said. The two not noticing the thinning hall population. Anna snorted at Elsa's words.

"I'm acting strange now? As opposed to last Friday or any other day, you think I'm not acting like I "normally" do?! There is no pleasing you is there Elsa?" Anna growled, the first real emotion she'd shown all day.

"What are talking about? What do you mean there's no pleasing me?" Elsa asked. Anna narrowed her eyes,

"I heard your conversation with Kristoff on Friday." a silence fell between the two, the halls equally so. Elsa's heart suddenly dropped, and guilt washed over her.

"Y-You heard?" Elsa asked quietly. Anna's glare became harsher,

"Of course I did! I followed you to the library, I thought that something was wrong since you didn't give me my usual good bye kiss. And when I saw you talking to Kristoff, I figured I would give you and him some time without eavesdropping. But when I heard my name, I got worried, and I guess I was right to assume so" Anna said heatedly. Elsa shrank a bit, she had never heard this kind of tone from Anna before.

"And if you must know where I was this weekend, I went to my older sister's apartment, I needed a shoulder to cry on, so I had mom lie for me." Anna explained.

"Maleficent?" Elsa asked dumbly, even though she had met the older college student many times. Unfortunately, Maleficent had not taken an immediate liking to the blonde, and if what Anna said was true, then her dislike for Elsa might have just grown tenfold.

"Yes Maleficent!" Anna almost yelled. Then the bell suddenly rang, and Anna let out a frustrated sigh,

"Great, now I'm late for gym class, I'll see you later Elsa" the grumbling red head then turned her back to the blonde and stormed off leaving Elsa alone, small wells of tears building up. However Anna had her own tears streaming down her face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The rest of the week, Anna did not acknowledge her girlfriend unless it was absolutely necessary. She kept up her "normal" behavior, and the more Elsa saw it, the less she liked it. She didn't like this "new" Anna at all. She wasn't the fun-loving girl she fell in love with. Instead, Anna stayed away from those sorts of things, she never made jokes in their shared classes, which in turn, made the classes more boring, something Elsa had not noticed before. Even in the hallways, whispers about Anna's new behavior floated around.

"Is Anna okay?"

"Do you think something happened?"

"She hasn't cracked a joke all week dude"

"She normally gives me a hug, but I haven't gotten one this week, maybe she needs one!"

Elsa sighed as she walked towards the library. She needed to find Kristoff, Anna was ignoring her, and it was starting to get to her. She asked the librarian if Kristoff was in the quiet room, and she told her that he was in the arts section looking for an ice sculpting book, again. Thankfully that section was next to the gardening aisle. It was Anna's favorite place in the library, so Elsa knew where to go. When she got there however, she saw that Kristoff was already talking to someone, and that someone was Anna. Not wanting to be caught, Elsa hid in the gardening aisle and stayed near the end, in case she had to make a quick escape but she listened intently.

"Anna, why are you acting this way? You're not you!" Kristoff exclaimed in a stage whisper. Elsa heard a scoff come from Anna.

"Well, it seems that my other personality is too "ridiculous" for Elsa, so I decided to change, but I guess this version of me is not good enough either is it?" Anna hissed quietly. It then got quiet between the two. Elsa bit her lip slightly. She didn't know what to think. Well she did actually. Anna thinks that she needed to change for Elsa, even if she doesn't like it. But truth be told, after seeing this new Anna over the course of the week, Elsa wanted her old Anna back. The slightly crazy, but fun loving Anna. Her Anna. And she needed a way to get her back!

When the final bell rang for the week, Elsa walked to her locker. She had no homework so she was going to leave her bag in her locker. Normally Anna would ride with her home seeing as they lived in the same neighborhood. But since Anna didn't want to talk to her, she would drive home alone. She rarely did that anymore. The blonde let out a sigh as she opened her locker and placed her unneeded things inside. When she closed the door she saw Anna's oldest sister approaching her. She was a beautiful brunette with sharp features, and radiant green eyes. Her hair was always down. She was wearing a black jeans, and a brown, long sleeved shirt and a raven pendent.

"Elsa, I was hoping that you had not left yet" Maleficent said. Her tone was just as neutral as Anna's had been, only it held an air of sternness to it.

"H-Hello Maleficent" Elsa said stiffly. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared of Anna's sister. She was very protective of her only sibling.

"From what I understand, you do not appreciate my sister's personality?" she asked.

"What? No! I love it, honestly I do, I just wanted her to calm down, and instead of talking to her face to face, I went behind her back. Now she won't talk to me, I just want to apologize" Elsa said sadly. The older woman raised a brow before letting out a hum.

"I see, very well come with me" she then turned and began to walk the way she came. Elsa stood there, a little dumbfounded by the fact that Maleficent actually spoke two whole sentences to her.

"I will not wait for you, I have a schedule to keep" Maleficent called, not stopping her pace. So with a hurried pace, Elsa closed her locker and dashed to catch up with the eldest Moor sibling. When she had finally caught up, the older of the two spoke,

"You understand my dislike for you, do you not?" Maleficent asked. Elsa cringed, but nodded.

"Good, and I don't expect you to understand what I'm about to tell you, seeing as you have been an only child. But if an older sibling finds out that their only sibling has been heartbroken by anyone, we cannot simply just stand by and not intervene. So let me make something very clear to you" Maleficent said before stopping in her tracks. Elsa was quick to follow, but she was preparing herself for the worst.

"If you think I am going to harm you, you are mistaken, I don't think Anna would appreciate the act. But you will listen and listen well. Anna's personality is her own, as genuine as the snowflakes that fall during the winter. You must appreciate her as she is. Yes, she has moments where she can be a little over excitable. But you should talk about it in person, not behind her back." Maleficent said sternly, Elsa could only nod. The college student was right.

"I already said that I wanted to apologize, but she won't look at me, let alone talk to me" Elsa sighed.

"Which is the reason I am here, I am picking Anna up from school today, and this is your chance to make amends." Maleficent said.

"Why? You don't like me, I figured that seeing Anna and I fight would make you feel good" Elsa pointed out with slight bitterness. The brunette shook her head.

"Just because I am not fond of you, doesn't mean I don't care. Seeing Anna miserable is a tragedy far worse than that of Romeo and Juliet's story. She speaks of you often, so if you make her happy, I will try to help where I can" Maleficent said quietly. Elsa's lower lip trembled. And Maleficent noticed. So with a slight eye roll, she opened her arms out and silently offered a hug.

The blonde was quick to take up the offer. But it did not last long.

"That was a onetime thing, now go talk to my sister, she should be standing by my car" Maleficent said before pushing Elsa towards the exit. Elsa gave her a grateful smile before jogging to and out the door at the end of the hall. She had to make this right.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Outside, Anna was leaning impatiently on her sister's car door. She said that she had some business inside, and told Anna to wait for her by the car. Had the weather not been nice, Anna would have probably followed after her sister. She wasn't going to lie. She didn't want to be on campus, she wanted to be home, locked up in her room, quietly brooding and gorging herself with comfort food. Also known as chocolate ice cream then a decent jog around the neighborhood and drowning her system with water. She had to balance out the sugar after all. But no, here she was waiting for her sister to come out from the second bane of her existence.

She waited, and after about ten minutes she heard footsteps.

"Finally, I swear Mally, you take as much time as mom does when she goes shop-oh, it's just you" Anna said when she turned to face her sister. Only she was met with her tentative looking girlfriend. She was holding her braid, and breathing a bit shallowly. Had she been running?

"Anna, I need to talk to you" Elsa said carefully. Anna glared,

"Oh now you want to talk to me? You sure Kristoff isn't around? I'm sure he would be a better candidate" Anna groused, in turn making Elsa wince.

"Anna please, I know I should talked to you instead of behind your back. I'm sorry, I really am" Elsa said sincerely slowly reaching out to touch Anna.

"Am I too difficult for you to handle?" Anna asked. The blonde blinked rapidly trying to understand the question.

"What? No! Of course not! You're perfect the way you are, and I was wrong to say otherwise" Elsa cried out.

"Then why?" Anna asked.

"I was just frustrated, and I know I'm a terrible person, but please forgive me snowflake, I didn't appreciate you until you started ignoring me." Elsa pleaded. Anna was silent, eyes cast away from the blonde, and Elsa was waiting with baited breath.

"I hate that you used my nickname against me" Anna finally spoke. She looked at Elsa again, a small smile on her face.

"But I mean it, I was in the wrong these last two weeks, and if I need to, I'll earn your forgiveness! You don't need to forgive me right away" Elsa said, and it made Anna snort in slight amusement, staying mad at Elsa was very hard, especially when she insisted on a punishment.

"Come here" Anna sighed as she opened up her arms. Elsa was quick to jump into her embrace. Oh how she had missed the warmth.

"Listen, I can be a bit much, and I'll work on it, but in exchange, I want us to talk about stuff like this in the future, well, that and I get a fourth of your chocolate stash when we go home" Anna said. Elsa was fine with all of that, until the chocolate part. She, like Anna, loved chocolate. And sharing it was a bit difficult. But if it meant that Anna would start paying attention to her again, then so be it.

"Sounds fair enough, I deserve it after all" Elsa sighed as she leaned against the smaller girl.

"That's right, now, now that's over with, how about we-"

"Ahem" a voice cleared their throat behind them. The two jumped before turning to see Maleficent standing there.

"If you're about to suggest I think you are, it will best be postponed for now, you know that you have a dentist appointment today and mother told me to take you" the brunette said as calmly as she always sounded. It made Anna pout,

"I hate the dentist" she said. And her sister rolled her eyes,

"I am aware, but you must go, but if you want, you can have Elsa take you" Maleficent offered. The idea made Anna's eyes glow.

"Thank you Mally! You're the best!" Anna said leaving Elsa to hug her much taller sister. Maleficent smiled down at her. Something she only did for her and their parents.

"I am aware, just tell mother I took you when you get home" Maleficent said before letting Anna go and sending Elsa a straight glare. But Elsa took no offense to it, not this time anyway. She, after all, just helped Elsa get her girlfriend back.

"Treat her right Elsa, otherwise the consequence will be immediate and there will be no help next time, and there better not be one" Maleficent warned. Elsa nodded quickly.

"Good, now I will see you soon, behave yourself" she said before letting Anna go and getting into her car. Anna and Elsa waved her off. One was more enthusiastic than the other. And when the vehicle was out of sight, Anna gave Elsa a meaningful kiss.

"What was that for?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"For talking to me and wanting to work this out, well that, and I really missed kissing you" Anna confessed.

"Well, we certainly have time to make it up" Elsa growled playfully, making Anna blush and giggle.

"But after we go to the dentist, oral health is important" Elsa said, making Anna whine.

"I don't want to, I hate the drill thing" she pouted.

"But the kisses afterward will be worth it" Elsa promised before kissing Anna's temple.

"Fine, let's go see the spawn of Satan" Anna caved.

"That's my girl. . . . Race you to the car!" Elsa challenged before sprinting away. Anna quickly ran after her.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she called after her as she tried to catch up. And as they raced to the student parking lot, Elsa thought about what had transpired between the two of them. And she thought, relationships are a two way street, so why not act like Anna every once in a while?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **A/N: To be honest, I like this story. And I hope you did too. Now the next time you hear from me, it'll be because Strawberry Thief updated! Later!**


End file.
